Fancy That
by Notasaint
Summary: Sometimes fancy is better then reality. / Bade, Kind of Au


**_Authors note: I do not own Victorious, obviously._**

**_Set back when Jade and Beck where not together, but the gang are friends minus Jade. Tori is also in it._**

sometimes the_ fantasy _is better than the** reality**_._

_Jade West 17 year old Hollywood arts student was well known in her school for the lack of bright colours and multiple piercings in her highly defined face, her nasty attitude which could slice through your skin like thick blades, people steered away from her because they where scared of her. She went through moods like Tori Vega the school pop princess went through jeans. So everyone stayed away; just so they didn't end up with there ears as necklaces. _

_Beck Oliver school heartthrob was known for his gorgeous hair and very luscious abs, he also stayed clear from Jade only admiring her beauty from afar as he was also worried of the ice queen. But that didn't mean he didn't like her, he was totally infatuated with her and her dark locks. He wanted to speak to her maybe even get her to agree to a date but he knew he'd piss his pants before he even walked two steps to her very damaged locker. _

"Beckett Oliver late again, how many times am I going to have to issue you a detention before you get it through your thick skull that your suppose to be at this very door 5 minutes before the bell rings, next time I'm sending you to the-" Helen was interrupted with loud footsteps and ferocious banging on the crusted grey door of the science classroom, turning to open the door; it was slammed into her biceps sending the rather small lady into the wall. Everyone let out a breath when they caught eyes on Jade drenched in thick black clothing, who's eyes were roaming over her phone while chewing down on her lip. "Jadelyn" Helen nodded rubbing her dark hands over her throbbing biceps, the usual dark skinned face of Helen was bright red with embarrassment; the wheels in her brain spun trying to think of something to say to the Gothic girl in front of her. "I'm bored now." dismissing her self with a wave of the hand she escorted her self towards the front of the classroom taking a seat on the second to last chair left in the classroom. Beck Oliver continued to stare at the pale beauty with an also shocked expression written on his face, not knowing what to say he turned back to the teacher who waved him off; stalking to her solid dark brown desk picking up white sheets.

Everyone eyes snapped to the front when Jade turned her head to the side feeling eyes all over her, she rolled her eyes with a small barely visible smile on her face looking back to the front of the classroom, she loved it when people got flustered and pretended not do something; It made her feel funny. A good funny. "We have a pop quiz today, take out your pens and don't think you can get out of this one today" setting down the freshly printed white quiz papers on each table. Helen let her eyes wonder over each student as they readied there self for a 10 minute quiz; eyes lastly landing on Jade who was rummaging through her large black bag her eyebrows scrunched up, she was mumbling something under breath slamming her hand down on the desk making everyone jump with a fright. "Don't have a pen" She smiled sweetly up at the small dark lady who was already at her desk looking for an extra pen, "here you can have one of mine" Beck said aloud walking over to her desk and setting down a blue ball point pen in front of her, Jade's eyes flickering down to the pen then back up to Beck who's hands where shaking as though he was about to have a seizure, "Thanks Oliver" she said with a bland look upon her face, she grabbed the pen and flipped the first page of the paper, Beck didn't know what to do; his body seemed to be playing tricks on him, he literally could not move all the joints in his body seizing up. He cursed loudly in his head as Jade looked back up at him with an annoyed look in her dazzling blue eyes. "Well you can leave" She stated the words tumbling from her lips with a sting at the end, he seemed to knock out of his trance as he mumbled "right" and quickly ran back to his chair, pink flowering over his defined cheeks out of embarrassment. "Good one idiot" He moaned to himself keeping his head down hoping no one was laughing at him, how embarrassing.

Jade's mind was going into a world wind as she over thought why the Oliver kid was staring at her with such a fascinated stare, she couldn't not over think why and it was driving her absolutely mental. She needed to find out why Beck acted the way he did in Science, no one had ever done that before even if they where terrified of her; they always found a way to sprint of screaming 'sorry' even if she didn't say anything. She was going to ask him what his problem was and to make him stop or she was going to have to hurt him because this was messing with her brain.

"Beck Oliver, HAS ANYONE SEEN BECK OLIVER?!" Jade was running around the school in a fit of fury as she searched for the actor, but as soon as she came face to face with someone they ran in the other direction yelling sorry, she continued her way around the school stomping and banging ignoring all the teachers rants for her to calm down. As she rounded the corner her eyes caught onto the boy. He seemed to sense she was behind him because he whipped around fear sparking in his green iris's, top teeth biting into his bottom lip gnawing into the skin like a cannibal. "Beck I found you" She smiled sweetly, skipping over to him a slow agonizing motion, her chest bouncing as each foot hit the floor, Beck's eyes straining hard to stay on her face but defying him and dropping low watching in a sick lustful way as she stopped dead in front of him. Cutting his view from her chest she crossed her arms over her chest, "Eyes are up hear dude" She spat the pupils of her eye's growing large as she sank her finger nails in the sides of her biceps.

"I heard you where looking for me" Beck said keeping his voice in level, trying not to squeak or sound like a wimp not that, that was hard he was an expert at keeping cool he was mr cool. But he could feel himself getting riled up as she stared him down as though she was better then him, no one had ever looked at him that and he did not like it one bit, what gave her the right to look at him that way. "What the fuck was that in science, you have my head going in loops why did you look at me that way. Tell me right now" She growled her fingers lacing around the collar of Beck's shirt.

He didn't know what snapped in his head but his large hands ripped her dainty pale fingers away and pushed her against the wall with a thud, "Don't speak to me like that, your no better then I am. And I didn't look at you anyway. Stop thinking your everything Jade West" He spat eyes turning a dark brown, but his angry brave exterior vanished in a second and he stepped away from the pale beauty letting goosebumps raise in his arms, did he really just do that. he knew she was going to pull her scissors out on him Meeting eyes with Jade she seemed completely shocked, her body shaking in anger at the way Beck just man handled her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, don't fucking touch me okay, I do not like you. Ass hole" She screamed turning her body away from Beck and stomping down the hallway, people started to stare as she let out a loud scream and made her way out of the school building.

"Whoa dude did you just do that? sleep with one eye open tonight or you could wake up with your hair gone" a curly hair kid beside Beck breathed staring at the door Jade had just exited.

What had Beck Oliver done...

_**I hope you enjoyed, please comment favorite follow! **_


End file.
